Booze Run
Glass Plains -- The Past The Glass Plains were split, long ago, creating the deep Istoral Trench, which divides the Glass Plains. The exact cause of the split is now known to only a few, but even to the untrained, it looks as if the entire was quickly heated and cooled by some momentous event, producing the brittle, glassy surface. Some of the weaker areas crunch under foot, but others are deceptively smooth, almost frictionless. Shattered reflections are everywhere, looking back at any travelers, silent witnesses to the massive thermal upheaval that transformed this land. The ridge of the Istoral Trench, the deep cavernous divide that splits the Glass Plains in two. Right now, it's host to a party of what would be considered the cybertronian equivelant of geologists, exploring Cybertron's metal surface for rich metals that could be used, both in civilian buildings and military uses. A camp has been set along the lip of the Istoral Trench's ledge, with half a dozen scientists calling it their temporary home as they use rappel lines to drop down into the trench to sample the metal surfaces during their explorations. Right now, they conduct their surveys, only one member left back in the camp and aware that they are about to have a visitor. The strange, incoming vehicle that drives on eight huge steel wheels and puffs out smoke at regular intervals from the large smokestack on top. That sure doesn't look like any sort of Cybertronian design! Specter is sneaking along the area, keeping to the shadows and enacting silent routines wherever possible. Keeping out of sight for the most part, the Autobot rookie tip-toes up to a nearby tent and peeks around it, eyeing a couple of tech-y looking neutrals conversing. "Heh, Sentinel will probably find this boring ... but Fort Max'll love it." he whispers to himself, turning on a recorder to tape the conversation. Blades travels through one of the many roadways in the glass plains' on a rugged vehicle, the mercenary barely adheres to the traffic laws as he swirvel pass slower vehicles ahead of him. The surveyors continue their work, the camp site standing out in stark contrast to the lip of the Istoral Trench upon which it sits. The two conversing scientists are discussing the extent of the 'deposits' they've found, apparently nothing truly of notable value just yet, but they're looking for an elusive 'big score' of some sort that could be quite a find. And perhaps of interest to one of the factions, though they haven't said if they have a preferred faction to which they would present their find. They do take notice as the ground rumbles under the passage of the huge armored battletrain, coming into camp, cutting off in mid-conversation as they both rise up and take notice of the purple form...not to mention the telltale Decepticon symbol on the boiler. "Uh oh, wonder what they want?" One of them states, concern in his tone. Specter's attention is drawn away, as the large Battle-Train rumbles into the camp ... ruining a portion of the recoding with it's noise. The rookie could care less however, as it is a prize to be seen. Stealthily, the Autobot ducks behind another tent ... then quickly dashes inside an empty one, trying to get a closer view. He's /never/ seen a Decepticon like this before, and it clearly takes precedence over some borish discussion about science! <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Psst, Sentinel ... you around?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Whaaaaaat." <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Hey, umm ... you seen Fortress Maximus about?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Oh... SCREW HIM! Probably mixing stuff in his beakers, or whatever he does. Friggin' wuss." <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Yeah, well. See, there's this strange looking Decepticon that just rolled in town man." <88-Autobot> Fortress Maximus says, "Well greetings to you too Sentinel. Did you need to speak with me Specter?" "Can we, uh help you? Um? Sir?" One of the geologists asks, glancing towards his radio which is laying on a crate nearby, unfortunately just out of reach. To warn the others perhaps? No answer comes from the rumbling train for a few seconds, until finally with the telltale noise of shifting parts and transformation, the battletrain rises up into his humanoid form, rifle in hand as it is pointed towards the sky and resting on one shoulder. "Yeah, you can let me see what you got for energon stores." The two scientists look at each other, then frown. "Hey wait a minute, we already paid our protection dues, you can't double dip on us..." He is cut off a moment later as a discharge from Astrotrain's rifle strikes him in the chest, holing him through and sending him crashing to the ground. The other stares open mouthed, as the winged Decepticon reaches over to seize him up by the 'scruff' and lift him bodily off the air, the sheer size difference between the two particularly clear now as the scientist's feet kick ineffectively. "I don't recall that bein the point of my question, eh!?" Astrotrain sneers. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Strange new 'con? Gee, that's funny. Who is he?" Specter gasps as the neutral is tossed aside like garbage, perhaps giving away his location. It doesn't matter now, as the Autobot speaks into his radio in un-hushed tones. Using the arrival as a distraction, Specter rushes out the backside of the tent and heads back a ways ... trying to put some distance between himself and this new menace. <88-Autobot> Specter says, "I don't know Prime, he's new looking. And he just punched a neutral scientist, I think he's hitting them up for energon!" By sheer coincidence, right about now a small convoy of Autobots comes a'drivin' down the highway carrying several reinforced plastic kegs of high-test energon strapped down securely onto his flatbed, which the little convoy picked up in one of the neutral cities. It's Dealer, and he's got at least one other Autobot with him for protection against Decepticon raiders; Dealer's truck mode is almost unarmed. <88-Autobot> Cinder makes a quiet sound in his vocalizer as he listens in. Astrotrain is still holding the other scientist up, his large fingers creaking as they begin to crunch metal under their grips. "Ya know..." he muses aloud to the scientist, who struggles futilely against the much, much stronger Decepticon warrior from the future. "...it's startin to come back to me. Little bits at a time. I remember bein a little more idealistic and stuff back now...can't remember certain details though. Pickins sure were richer, and here I was a happy, ideal little soldier. Boy...did -I- ever waste an opportuni..." He trails off then as he hears a sudden gasp from a tent nearby, prompting him to aim his rifle in that direction with his other hand, optics narrowed. "Who the frag...?" Combat: Specter appears from the shadows... Combat Truck also happens to be driving through the area. "Yep, looks pretty clear this time, Dealer. You know, it's funny, but my booze runs with you seem to go a lot smoother than, you know, other guys." He has not noticed any Deceptishenanigans yet. Patchwork isn't much protection, but she's a great distraction! The SUV is without a load, herself, but she's come along for the drive. "So now we take it back, and you all just...drink it? Do you do anything else?" Distracted by her surroundings, and her driving companions, Patchwork is also oblivious to a foe from her own time. "I guess I've just got a knack for avoiding Imperial entanglements," chuckles Dealer in response. <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "What, so the scientists go energon? I knew it!" Specter almost backpedals into the carivan of Autobots, still reeling from Astrotrain's appearance. Turning around, the Rookie smiles and laughs. "Oh hey guys, guess what I found? Hey, where are you going with all that energon?" Placing his hands on his hips, Specter waves a finger at Sentinel Prime. "Don't tell me you're going to guzzle all that by yourself?" Apparently he's forgotten all about the Decepticon and his spotting. Astrotrain is quite a sight. His rifle in one hand, pointed towards Specter's direction, his other hand still holding the neutral scientist up by the throat as he stands in the middle of their camp. And then the Autobot actually turns -away- from him to look towards the convoy that's just rolled up and... ...is that high-grade energon they're carrying? His interest level just went up several stories as he tosses his hapless victim to the ground, the cybertronian clattering along the ground and coming within inches of falling over the side of the cliff into the Istoral Trench. Time to see how this plays out, perhaps. "Waaait, I should know this..." he muses, lifting the tip of his rifle a bit again as he takes stock of the situation. Combat Truck screeches to a halt in front of Specter, almost colliding with him. "WOAH! Careful there! Oh, yeah, you reported some Decepticons, right?" Transforming into robot mode, he peers around Specter. "So where is... OH, there he is. Yeah. And, uh, I might let you have some booze, if *I* don't drink it first!" Patchwork asks an awkward question, to which Sentinel says, "Uh, yeah, sure, we do other things. Like trash 'cons, for instance!" The combat truck's components seperate and reconfigure themselves into SENTINEL PRIME! You know where's a cool place to hang out for no apparent reason? The glass plains! It's perfect! It's like plains but with glass so it should be no surprise that Rampage is just chilling here (if it is a surprise, shut up). He's standing tall and holding a pair of binoculars up to his face to better spy on the Autobot convoy that's making it's way through. When he peers closer, he can feel his body twitch. Booze! Sweet delicious booze! Rampage snarls to himself. "If there's anyone here who deserves a convoy of booze, it's me! I deserve EVERYTHING!" He lowers his binoculars and crushes them in his hands because he's a total bad-ass. "I SHALL DESTROY THOSE AUTOBOTS AND TAKE THEIR BOOTY! Like a SPACE PIRATE!" Flatbed Truck skids noisily to a stop behind Sentinel Prime, almost rear-ending him. "Phew! Good thing I have wheels and not those low-traction hoverdiscs," he remarks, brakes hissing. "Hi, Specter." Patchwork transforms back into her femme-y self, nodding slightly to Prime. "That's good...as long as you do n't get trashed too." she decides before her attention shifts back to Specter...and then to the larger figure after she hears the gumby hit the ground. Her jaw drops open, and she acks quietly. "Oh, I know him...he isn't nice, -at all-!" "Where's the brain case from?" Specter asks Prime, jerking a thumb towards Patchwork. "Wheels, ha ... that's just silly. Why would anyone want...oh yeah, him. So, I think.." the Autobot stammers, backing away from Astrotrain and the rifle pointed at him. "..he wants your booze boss."" Combat: Specter sets its defense level to Protected. "That's the Decepticon?" asks Dealer. "He's a big guy, but there's only one of him. He wouldn't attack us when we're so many." Astrotrain's optics narrow slightly as he looks over this band of Autobots before him, particularly Patchwork as she seems to recognize him. "Oh ho..." he says to her, sneering a bit as he shifts his hold on his rifle to his other shoulder now, "So yer from -our- little bunch afterall. You types tend to cling together like rust spots, so I bet Magnus is with you too, ain't he?" What crosses his features is an almost pure evil smile, as he, for the moment, speaks -directly- to Patchwork. "So I wonder how much talkin you guys have done with yer hosts so far, eh? What's been told so far?" Oh yeah, he has EVERY bit of look about him that suggests he knows just how much trouble he can cause here, and loves the very prospect. Sentinel Prime pulls his lance and shield from his back, and for a moment it looks like he's about to get into a battle stance. "I dunno," Sentinel says to Specter. "New chick-bot, I think." He scowls at Astrotrain. "Huh. And who the hell are you, buddy? And why do you look like you know Patch.. uh... Patcher... Patches?" He nods at Dealer. "Yeah, they'd need lots of friends to bring me down. So this guy is either a moron or this is some kinda trap." He doesn't seem too concerned about that. "Oh yes he would. And Patchwork...but Patches works too." Patchwork assures Dealer, and then Prime, quietly, as her weight shifts slowly from right foot to left, nervous before she attempts a smile at Astrotrain, and mostly manages it. She squares her shoulders, pulling them back and taking a half step forward. "We've talked lots, all of us...Ultra Magnus d idn't come out to go sight seeing, but I did...but you should go away now. Even -you- can't take on Specter Prime...so go away. Don't be mean." Hey, someone's stepping all over Rampage's plans! "What the heck!? HEY!" If only he didn't smash his binoculars he could get a better look at that other robot. He's not an Autobot as far as Rampage can tell (which he can't because he can't see so good from all the way back here) so he's probably trying to steal the booze too. "NO! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Rampage shouts to no one but himself. He shakes his fist in the air, "No one can steal that booze except for me! I have to stop him!" And so he transforms. TRANSFORMS INTO HIS TOTALLY SWEET ALTERNATE MODE! Well, kind of. It's sweet to him but probably no one else. It's not a car or a plane or a hovercraft or anything those other jerks have, it's a blocky, four legged creature with teeth. It doesn't look like a professional building job either, more like someone grabbed a bunch of pieces and stuck them together in an effort to be totally original and new. Aesthetics aside, this form is pretty speedy and Rampage is off and running to intercept the Autobots. Rampage transforms into a robot tiger. "He doesn't look like the trap type," says the flatbed truck with the energon drums on it. "Looks more like a bruiser." Astrotrain makes a dismissive motion towards Patchwork's direction with one hand. "Pft, you kiddin me? See -I- remember this now. And more of it's comin back to me with each moment I'm spendin here." With that, he steps to one side, raising a hand to point towards Sentinel Prime and his own crew like they were a bunch of sideshow freaks that he were studying. "See I -remember- these slackoffs! Maybe not all of em, but I remember the king of slackoffs here. And I sure as heck remember what's gonna be happening to em all, and the more I think about it, the more hilarious this seems every moment to me! Cause I know just how much fraggin -fun- I can have in the meantime! Look at im!" He points at Sentinel again. "He looks like he doesn't even -wanna- be carryin those weapons, like he'd rather be boozin it up! THat's MY STHICK! And seeing a Prime doing it? FRAGGIN FUNNY! Bwahahaha!" "Hey!" protests Dealer. "That's the Prime you're talking about, scuzzball. Have some respect!" Sentinel Prime rubs his gigantic chin in thought. "So you do know this guy, huh, Patchwork? Well, unload Dealer in case he's wrong, and it is some kinda trap. He needs to be able to transform." Astrotrain's derisive diatribe doesn't take long to get to Sentinel. He starts to gnash his teeth. "You know, you're startin' to tick me off, Deceptitard. So why don't you go run off and hide behind Straxus before I put this lance here somewhere you aren't gonna want it?" He has yet to notice Rampage's stealthy advance. "Hey, watch your tone dude. That's Sentinel Prime, he's ..." Specter yells, turning to regard his leader. "Well, he's the Prime. Show some respect!" The young Autobot taps into his data-base to search for any schematics that are even close to this build. He wirelessly feeds them to Sentinel Prime's mainframe, "Ain't much boss ... but this one's strange." Combat: Specter analyzes Astrotrain for weaknesses Sentinel Prime can exploit. Crossing her arms, Patchwork stomps her foot as her optics narrow up at Astrotrain. "Go away, you big...meanie head." she mutters before her head snaps around to Prime, nodding quickly before she starts over to Dealer, starting to unload him. "He doesn't know respect. He's a mean, stinky Decepticon and he's a grumpypants, too." <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Hey... what the hell? I'm lookin' at this schematic and... is this guy what I think he is?" <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "What do you think he is?" <88-Autobot> Jazz says, "Which guy?" <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "What's up, boss?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "This... this guy with the wings that's bothering me. The Decepticon." <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "What do you think he is?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "I'm seein' alt mode parts that... huh. They don't look like they'd work together too well, ya know? Unless..." <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "...Unless what?" Robot Tiger as Rampage barrels faster and faster towards the gathering, details begin to come clearer and clearer. Okay, so there's some chick, some other guys, and Sentinel Prime. OH SNAP! Surely this wont prove to be a problem at all. Rampage slams his feet down and skids the rest of the way to the convoy, snarls emitting from deep within him. "Attention Autobots, I will be taking your booze now and there's nothing you can do about it!" He stares at Astrotrain. "You! You look like a big jerk. Let's be friends and help me out here!" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "I'll tell ya later. Specter, get this data to one of the nerds, if we stil got any on our team." <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Uhh, sure thing boss. You sure you don't need a hand with this mech first?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "AFTER we kick their afts, I meant!" "Typical Autobot style, eh? Bandin up like a pack of rust-rabid turbowolves. Whatsamatter, y'all scared of one little Decepticon?" Astrotrain taunts, absolutely LOVING the fact that he seems to be getting under Sentinel Prime's metallic skin. He notices that he's getting the once-over by sensors and such, and narrows his optics. "Bah! How about we keep this interestin, eh? You Autoscraps are always goin on about bein kings of the road and such. How about we put it to the test!" With that, without warning, he proceeds to lurch forward, putting his shoulder down and using his large wing in an attempt to shoulder-check the past-Prime. Not to injure him, not even to so much knock him down, but like how a receiver would shoulder-shove past someone trying to tackle him. And Astrotrain is indeed fast...oh so incredibly fast, as he proceeds to 'fall' forward onto the unloaded energon pile and transform. Maybe it's a trick that only a few transformers can do, maybe it's a 'recent' development, maybe they've always been able to do it, but in the blink of an eye, Astrotrain has transformed, slamming down on his eight steel wheels and reforming AROUND the energon kegs, which are now inside his open cargo bay. "C'mon Autobots show me what yer made of in a good old fashioned demolition derby!" And with that, the huge armored battletrain suddenly ROARS forward, thrusters igniting as he proceeds to blast past Rampage right after his arrival. "You want some booze, you help me make off with it!" He announces with little fanfare, firing out a magnet-tipped tow cable as he passes to give the past-Predacon an 'assist' to climb aboard. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "WHAT THE!? I was right! He turned into a train! So what the frak does he need wings for? That guy ain't right! GET HIM!" Flatbed Truck transforms too slow to do anything about Astrotrain capturing the kegs! "Whoah! He's got our boo- vital war supplies!" exclaims Dealer, going for his gun. "And he's teaming up with that Deceptibeast! They're getting away!" The friendly and clever Autobot Dealer rises up out of his launcher mode, a tall cool glass of water. <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "Perhaps he's a..." <88-Autobot> Cinder trails off. <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Decepticon? Nah, we covered that already Cinder." <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "He's a thief, is what he is!" Sentinel Prime is distracted by the overly noisy arrival of Rampage enough that he scarcely notices Astrotrain approaching him until he's gotten shoulder-checked to the ground! "GAAHHHH!" he yells. "Those frickin' Decepticons WERE settin' me up! GET 'EM! And don't wait for me!" Grumbling, he tries to bring himself up to his feet, but he's still recovering from a hangover so it might take him a while. <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "No, I mean a...a multichanger." <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Yeah. Some kinda FREAK." "Astrotrain -is- a Decepticon!" Patchwork exclaims, only just managing to get out of the way and avoid being scooped up with the 'vital war supplies'. She hadn't really planned to give chase, but when Dealer does, Patchwork huffs quietly. "YOu okay Prime?" she wonders, even as she transforms quickly into her more compact SUV mode. <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "I...wouldn't call them freaks." <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "I sure would." Robot Tiger guffaws at Astrotrain's blatant disrespect for Sentinel Prime. That's what the world needs more of: shoulder checking and crazy transformation sequences. "Hawhawhaw! AUTOBOTS SUCK!" He turns to follow Astrotrain but there's no point because in a few seconds he's being dragged along the ground by a magnet. "Agh! What the hell!" After some time of getting jostled and bumped around by the blemishes in the ground, he manages to climb up ontop of Astrotrain. "HAWHAWHAW! VICTORY IS OURS!" <88-Autobot> Cinder audibly snorts. <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "I, personally, would love to have three modes." Dealer grips his hefty laser in both hands and blasts away at the Decepticons, scowling in frustration. "That new guy's really fast for a ground vehicle! What're we gonna do?" Combat: Dealer misses Decepticon Battletrain with its Solid Light Blaster attack! -3 "Prime said 'get 'em', but...he -is- fast." Patchwork agrees, holding her place. "Is there more of that stuff we can get? Or do we have to go after him...?" "We already paid for THAT batch!" Dealer exclaims. Specter sees their fearless leader go down, and tries to assist him ... making sure that Astrotrain doesn't try anything in the meantime. "So, you guys gonna end that guy and get Prime's booze back or what?" Decepticon Battletrain roars away from the camp, more than likely with Autobots in hot pursuit! To the left is the open plains of the Glass Plains, to his right is the complete and utter sheer drop of the Istoral Trench. As shots streak past over his armored form, there is the ratcheting of armored panels and gun turrets deploying, swiveling back to point back at the Autobots in return, though they don't open fire just yet. Notably, Astrotrain's course, though fast, is actually taking him towards what could be considered a 'dead end' given how the trench does an almost 90 degree turn back... Robot Tiger stays put on top of Astrotrain, fearing to even move and inch less he goes flying off the back of him and get left behind. "We are brilliant! Did you see the look on their faces when you, I MEAN WE, stole their stuff and just ran off like that!? IT WAS AWESOME!" He peers straight ahead and hmms to himself. "So, uhh....where are we going?" <88-Autobot> Cinder apparently silences everyone. "So do we get it, or what?" Patchwork isn't going to say one way or the other. This game isn't played by her rules. "Do Autobots just give up and ignore getting attacked by Decepticons where you come from?" shouts Dealer, running after the train while firing his blaster one-handed. Combat: Dealer strikes Robot Tiger with his Solid Light Blaster attack! -3 Sentinel Prime drops forward as his body folds up into the form of a combat truck! Patchwork sighs and shifts back, as apparently running is a better option than driving. "No...but you were just standing there!" Patchwork protests as she pulls out her own rifle, giving chase on Dealer's aft and in the Decepticon wake, sending a shot towards the 'Con familiar to her. Combat: Patchwork strikes Decepticon Battletrain with her Rifle attack! "FRAGGER!" Sentinel Prime yells as he roars off after Astrotrain. "Give me back my booze or I'm gonna pound you, you FREAK! Yeah, that's right! I know you're hiding a DISGUSTING SECRET!" Prime's truck mode isn't going to win any drag races, but it looks very tough, and that bulldozer blade on the front could probably do a LOT of damage if he rammed somebody. "I say we go somewhere far far away get completely throed!" Rampage says with a laugh. Then he gets shot in the head by someone's lasers. "OW, WHAT THE HELL!?" He cranes his head around to stare at the Autobots. Those silly Autobots who think they still have a chance at getting their stuff back. "Holy crap! They're still alive!" Rampage just assumed they would have died by now for some reason. Nevertheless, he transforms into his robot mode and (carefully) makes his way to the gun turrets that sprang up on Astrotrain's back (or top, whichever). Rampage takes control of one of the turrets and levels it at....at..... "SENTINEL PRIME! YOU'RE A JOKE! HAW HAW HAW!" Kapew kapew kapow! Rampage opens fire! Rampage transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Rampage misses Combat Truck with Decepticon Battletrain 's Battle Cannons attack! Specter leaps up into the air, as Prime comes back online and into the fight. His hands clutched together at his mid-section, two tiny globules of energon form. "Hey, why don't you two just beat it? We gotchya out numbered and out gunned!" The Autobot aims at both the Decepticons and throws out an energon ball at each. "Now scram!" Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Specter strikes Rampage with his Energon Flash-Bang Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rampage's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Specter strikes Decepticon Battletrain with his Energon Flash-Bang Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Decepticon Battletrain 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Shots streak past, and over Astrotrain's form in short order, along with one that proceeds to impact his heavily armored hull and glance into the sky with most of its power having been dissipated. "Bah, this ain't about the booze, I got plenty of it stashed that I brought with me." Astrotrain growls, his gun turrets swiveling this way and that, one of them conveniently close enough for Rampage in fact. Nonetheless, as Sentinel Prime says his words, the triplechanger actually slows down a bit...is he taunting the Autobot leader? "Oh you -think- you know a secret, do ya Prime? Hah! You don't know the half of it! Ya want yer booze, back?" He announces, growling as he feels the sting of the energon ball on his optical sensors. With more agility than a vehicle of his size should have, he actually skids halfway to a halt, right at the edge of the ravine, sending some bits of metal dislodging from the trench's lip into the deep expanse below. "How about one little contest to determine it, eh? You and me!" Uh oh. What is he up to? <88-Cybertron> Decibel says, "This is Decibel your roving reporter and this is the Cybertron News Network! Todays top story: Chaos on the the roads, a 4,236 vehicle accident has been reported. With traffic tied up for over 200 miles it looks like a great time to try mass transit. No conformation just yet but word on the streets is an attempted stunt went horribly wrong. It would seem a 360 turn at over 500 mph is not the best thing to try on a crowed roadway." "In other news, reports are coming in of Cybertronians that seem out of touch. Wild claims have been made that the Grand Nexus should be in ruins, that Sentinel Prime is the inncorrent Prime and *gasp* that they did not know Straxus. Is this a new cult? An epidemic out of control? Tune in tomorrow as we bring you up to speed with all the news you need." "AAAGH! MY EYES!" Rampage howls as the flash bang floods his optical sensors. He brings his hands up to his face and makes a big show of being blinded, even reaching out at one point as if completely disoriented. "I hate Autobots! Damn cheaters.." When Astrotrain suddenly stops barreling down the plains like a crazy train, Rampage hangs onto the turret for dear life. "W-what are you doing!? Let's just beat it!" Combat Truck doesn't really dodge Rampage's shots--he just lets his bulldozer blade absorb them. Countless Decepticons' last moments have consisted of them firing fruitlessly at that same blade before it smashed into them, with Sentinel hooting and laughing over his latest kill. This 'con might not be so easy to stop, though. "Yeah? A contest, huh?" Sentinel muses, slowing down somewhat. "Ok, I've never seen a Decepticon that could beat me at ANYTHING, so you know what? You're on. Autobots? I'll take care of this guy. Just watch this!" "There's nowhere to go from there but down!" Dealer calls out to Sentinel, covering the Decepticons with his blaster. "You don't have to play along, Sentinel, he's up against it now!" Patchwork slows her running to a walk, and then stops altogether. "I don't like this Sentinel Prime...he's a grumpypants, I told you! ANd if he wants a contest, it's only because it's a trick of some sort...!" Specter lands on the ground, his legs absorbing the impact and he places one hand out to steady himself. He rarely looks this good, and especially in front of a femme untainted by Sentinel Prime's demeanor. "Hey, uhh ... Latchwork! I wouldn't tell him what he can't do, he'll only resolve to do it anyways ... with more arrogance." he yells out to the time traveling femmebot, muttering to himself "As if such a thing were possible." "Shaddup." Astrotrain snarls to his passenger. "You stay in one piece. When this is done I'm gonna need to talk to somebody, and it may be whoever yer callin boss these days! Now hold the frag on." With a bit of grinding of metal wheels on the ground, he comes about to face Sentinel Prime fully, thick plumes of smoke chugging out of his stack as he centers his front headlight on the past-prime, sizing him up. "Let's see how tough ya are then, Prime. I ain't met a mech yet that could go head to head with me." Technically that's a lie. He's knocked over gestalts, dinobots and Primes alike, but he once made the mistake of trying to ram Metroplex. That didn't go so well. His rearmost ramp drops open, the kegs rolling out to land on the ground, before he closes the hatch once more, a thick blast erupting from his train whistle. "C'mon, I always wanted to see what an ancient relic is made of! Ya got what it takes!?" Combat Truck yells angrily, "GUYS, have a little faith, will you? I GOT THIS. This dufus doesn't even know what's comin' to him, but I'm gonna SHOW HIM." To Astrotrain, he yells, "I dunno who you think you are, or where you get off calling me "ancient," but I've wasted 'cons twice your size, PAL. You had your chance to run. NOW IT'S TOO LATE." His engines roar, and his wheels spin in place. Looks like he's revving up for something nasty! Dealer shoulders his blaster and jogs off to go get the kegs back, gesturing for Specter to help. Patchwork is left where she stopped, half watching Prime, and half watching Dealer as he heads for the kegs. She keeps her rifle out, knowning Astrotrain too well to want to put it away. For now, she just...observes. Decepticon Battletrain is growling as if to himself, but Rampage can certainly hear him. "You ain't gonna shrug -this- one off you fragger, Prime or no Prime." As the combat truck revs his engine, he's answered by the deafening howl of the locomotive's whistle, cut off by the sudden deafening shriek of metal shavings flying into the air as his huge steel wheels tear into the ground. Gaining purchase a split second later, the locomotive suddenly HURTLES forward with a roar of thrusterfire, the rocket booster pack sending him barreling at the Prime's vehicular form. "BRING IT ON!" he howls out, the reflection of his chosen opponent glaring in the polished chrome of his ram prow. Specter makes his way over towards Dealer, helping him retirieve the kegs. "Why don't you transform? I'm sure I can load these up on ya!" he jests, giving the mech a punch on the shoulder. Suddenly he realizes he's assaulted a superior officer, and keeps quiet. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! I'M STILL UP HERE!" Rampage howls in protest only to be ignored. Not wanting to accidently get between the two vehicles, Rampage makes a daring leap off of Astrotrain and hits the ground with a loud thud. He sits there for a moment to let the pain of the impact subside but makes sure to cheer his new buddy on. "KICK HIS ASS, TRAIN GUY!" "YOU'RE DEAD, DECEPTICON!" Sentinel screams. "I ain't a nice Prime, in case you haven't heard! There's no prison camp you're going to--I'll just finish what's left of you off!" And without a horrible screech, Sentinel Prime launches himself straight at Astrotrain, his armored bulldozer blade glinting faintly in the starlight. "That is, if you survive the impact!" Dealer is too good-natured to make a big thing about it, apparently, as he just socks Specter back in the shoulder. "That guy's too fast for us to get away on the open road. You grab one and I'll grab the other, and I'll show you a way back staying under cover so they don't spot us." He hefts one of the kegs under his arm and leads the way towards a broad crevice in the glass. "You got nothin on the Primes that are gonna come after yer a long rusted hulk..." Astrotrain says ominously, before his voice is all but gone in the roar of two apparently unstoppable objects hurtle at each other. For a moment, there was the temptation to make this a deception. To use his built-in advantages to sucker this Prime but good. But the bottom line is, that this is a matter of pride for Astrotrain, and he's decided to see it through. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Combat Truck with his Train Crossing attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Combat Truck's Agility. (Crippled) Specter follows, casting an uneasy glance backwards. "Are you sure? I mean, Sentinel might need our help out there. Only that strange Cybertronian to give him back up." he notes, following closely behind. Rampage cups his hands around his mouth(plate) and hoots. "YEAH! GET 'IM! GET 'IM! MAKE HIM CRY LIKE A LITTLE WUSSY!" "His keeping that big Con busy is what's going to let us get safely back to base with the fuel," Dealer replies quietly, jogging ahead through the cover of the cracks in the glass plain. "Should I stay and help Prime, or do you two need help?" Patchwork wonders aloud as she realizes that Dealer seems to be heading off, and SPecter himself isn't sure of staying or going. The medic's weight s hifts from one foot to the other, moving her slowly towards Dealer only to wince as she hears Prime and Astro connect. "Owie..." Combat Truck yells back, "And I got news for YOU, buddy--I ain't goin' NOWHERE. I plan on doin' this for a LONG time--right after I smash you to bits!" But as he nears Astrotrain, Sentinel Prime's bluster gives way to a horrible roaring sound, and time almost seems to slow down, then-- WHAMMMM! And amazingly, Sentinel Prime is flipped into the air from the impact, and his legendary bulldozer attachment is bent horribly out of shape! But how did Astrotrain fare? Combat: Combat Truck strikes Decepticon Battletrain with its Bulldozer Blade attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Decepticon Battletrain 's Agility. (Crippled) "I'm not sure Latchwork, Sentinel might require.." Specter starts to reply, his optics wincing and his facial features squinching upon the impact. "Medical attention." "You'd better check on him just to be sure," Dealer agrees as he heads off. Combat: Dealer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rampage, Patchwork, Combat Truck, Decepticon Battletrain , and Specter Decepticon Battletrain and Sentinel Prime meet head-on. Did someone set off a bomb in the vicinity of the Glass Plains? No, but two huge forms have met each other and the force of impact is nigh-unto catastrophic to say the least. As Sentinel Prime flips away, the only thing that keeps Astrotrain on course and on the ground is his larger mass and huge weight, though a very large part of his front end crumples in from the sheer impact. In fact, it's perfectly in the shape of Sentinel Prime's bulldozer blade where it actually caved in Astrotrain's own legendary ram prow, giving him the look of someone who just had his nose almost knocked out the back of his head by a devastating haymaker punch. His course is no longer straight, as he careens to one side, a curl of smoke trailing behind him. Part of him is satisfied at seeing Prime go careening off, part of him is nothing but a mind full of exploding sparks and cobwebs as he tries to get his mind back on track. But not quick enough to stop his Prime-modified course, as the train proceeds to hurtle straight off the edge of the cliff and disappears over the edge. "..urk!" Specter nods, heading out with Dealer. "Hey, you never did explain to me just what happened that one time ... we didn't hear from ya for at least seven breems!" Combat: Specter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Battletrain "Okay...go with Dealer, and I'll watch Prime!" Patchwork agrees with a chipper grin. Turning back to the fight, the medic starts forward again. "Prime! You okay? Leave him alone, Mr. Grumpy-pants Astrotrain! Go away!" "W-what!?" Rampage looks shocked. "I thought you were going to kick his ass! WHAT THE HECK!?" He runs over to the edge of the cliff, falls to his knees, and throws his fists in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S DEAD! DAMN YOU SENTINEL! DAMN YOOOUUU!" "That was pretty cool though.." he says to himself. Combat Truck flips end over end until he slams into the ground, upside-down, right beside Patchwork. "Uh... uhhh.... woah... That guy... he's packin' some weight behind him. But, uh... I think I sent him over the edge of the trench..." He listens for a moment, and chuckles a bit at Rampage's screaming. "Yeah, I did. Awesome. 'Nother 'con bites the dust. Tougher than I thought, though, *damn.* A moment of silence follows after Astrotrain has tumbled off the cliff, followed by the telltale sound of transformation, then Astrotrain's robotic form rising up from below. His chestplate is bashed in horribly, and he has that look to him like he just went several rounds of fistfighting with all five Dinobots...but he is functional. And he's -flying- for that matter, as he hovers just in front of where Rampage is kneeling. "Heh heh, now -that- was a rush" He then glares at the Predacon predecessor. "...quit yer bellyachin! Now you coming with me, or not?" In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. "I -told- you!" Patchwork points out dryly, even as she starts to fuss over Prime. "But he can fly, so be careful." She doesn't need to see Astrotrain doing so to be able to warn Prime of it. She's seen it enough prior to this encounter. "I might be dumb, but you should listen to me. Honestly!" Combat: Patchwork quickly patches up some of Combat Truck's minor injuries. Rampage wipes non existant tears from his eyes. "Train-guy was a good friend. I didn't know his name or where he's from. I didn't know anything about him actually but..." He grabs the sides of his head and howls. "HE HAD BOOZE SOMEWHERE AND NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Rampage's cries of woe are interrupted by the messiah-ish arrival of Astrotrain. "W-woah.." He shakes his head and jumps up onto his feet. "I mean, YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Combat Truck gets some on-the-spot fixin's, and so, thanks to Patchwork, recovers enough that he can transform, albeit slowly. "Ha, he didn't stand a chance against... wait, what do you mean he can fly?" Then he looks over to where he thought Astrotrain had fallen to his doom. He blinks, hard. "What the... how the hell are you doing that? Look at him, he's just... floating in the air!" The combat truck's components seperate and reconfigure themselves into SENTINEL PRIME! A few miles away, Dealer happens to look back over his shoulder as he explains to Spectre how he had to heroically go radio-silent in order to help expose a criminal smuggling ring in blah blah blah, and notices Astrotrain hovering there in blatant defiance of one of the universal natural laws. His voice trails off and he stares for a while, both fascinated and puzzled. "Right... okay, not sticking around," he says after a little bit, and makes tracks. "Flying," Patchwork repeats as she steps back, slowly, giving Prime room to transfer. She turns to eye Astrotrain carefully, reaching to pull her rifle out again, just in case. "You sure you're alright, Prime? You hit hard...really hard." "Wouldn't -you- like to know?" Astrotrain responds to Sentinel's question cackling devilishly in that 'I know something that you don't' sort of way, "You think you got my secrets figured out? You don't even know half of em! It's kinda pathetic really, to see a Prime so clueless. So before I go off lookin for Straxus or Shockwave...I ain't rightly decided yet...I'm gonna give you this one for free, so listen up." At that he turns and points a finger straight at Patchwork, "This little femmebot, and the big blue loser she no doubt showed up with. Ultra Magnus, and Grimlock and any other Autobots that keep together in their little clique. Bet ya might have been wonderin why they came outta nowhere, eh? Mebbe yer too busy drinkin that ya don't care, honestly I get days like that myself, but I bet there's just a little curiosity there. Eh?" A pure evil glint passes over Astrotrain's optics. "Oh I know them, I know em all -real- well. She ain't too surprised I can fly right now, eh? She seems to know alot about me don't she? If I were you, -Prime-.." he drawls the word like it were a joke. "..I'd start asking some REAL hard questions and gettin real interested in the way things are goin. Cause things are gonna start gettin REAL fun soon." With that, he spreads his arms to either side. "Or, you can go back to drinkin yerself into a stupor. Heck, life's short enough as it is, eh? May as well enjoy it! BWAHAHAHAHA!" "Yeah! DRUNKY! Hawhawhaw!" Rampage chimes in. Astrotrain facepalms, "...some of us never change." Sentinel Prime GLARES. "I'm alright," he mutters. He doesn't respond to Astrotrain right away. Then... he just turns around and starts walking away. "Let's get out of here. This is all giving me... a bad feeling." What was it Alpha Trion said to him again? Patchwork hurries after Prime, glancing over her shoulder with a brief glare towards Astrotrain for a brief moment. But, perhaps not as dumb as she seems, Patches doesn't say anything, just hurries to keep up. Dealer and Specter tote the kegs stealthily for several miles before Dealer decides it's safe to transform and load up to deliver them back to base to replenish the booze supply. Astrotrain watches as Prime turns to go, with Patchwork et al in tow, sneering the whole while as he catcalls after them, "Reckoning's coming one way or another Prime, could be soon, could be awhile. I wonder if you'll be still standing when it's all over!?" He cackles yet again, then busts into a fit of coughing as some sparks shoot out of his chestplate, promtping him to pound on the metal plate as if to clear an obstruction. "...hoookay, yeah that's enough exercise fer one day." With that, he gives a look down towards Rampage sitting nearby, briefly regretting the fact that he offered the other Decepticon a lift. Buuut, he does need information. "Awright you, let's git outta here!" And with that, he transforms yet again, this time blossoming out into his huge shuttle form, his side hatch opening as yet another tow cable snakes out to snatch the Predacon and reel him in. Even as Astrotrain blasts off in a roar of thrusterfire, blowing right over the heads of the Autobots and angling straight upwards as he starts a rapid climb towards orbit. "Alright feline-boy! Who do you call Boss?" Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Combat: Decepticon Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Rampage is snatched up and thrown inside of Astrotrain which is less sexy than it sounds. Rampage's optics light up as they careen off into the sky. Time for booze! Oh wait, just kidding. It's an interrogation. "Boss? Uhhh...well, I don't really call no body boss. I just kinda run around and do what ever I feel like, yanno?" He shrugs. Sentinel Prime looks up in time to see Astrotrain transform... into something that is not a train. He blinks, mouth open in shock and a little bit of fear. "What the... he... turned into some kind of space craft! I was right! He's a multichanging freak! And how does he know so much about me!? Dammit, I hate this! I hate not knowing what's going on!" Decepticon Shuttle mutters to himself, "Great, I picked up a frickin wild animal." He banks left, and right as he starts to gain more altitude, entering orbit of Cybertron not long after. One of his internal hatches opens up, showing a glowing, glittering energon cube. One of an entire load he was carrying when he got Time Travel zapped. The others, are of course, hidden now at a safe place of Astrotrain's choosing. He may not be a genius but he's smart enough to know that that shuttle load of energon cubes would be best used as a valuable personal stash in case of emergencies. Nothing is guaranteed here. For now, the lone cube is juggled like it were some sort of energon-treat for bribery. "You can have the nice shiny shiny if ya tell me what ya know about who's leadin the Decepticons now. I know Straxus is all shut up in Polyhex right now. Shockwave's still leadin a bunch, right?" "He's a Decepticon. They know stuff about all of us..." Patchwork points out as she falls into line at Primes side, head tilting up to allow her to study the larger 'Bot. "And they're mean." Rampage rubs his hands together. "I do like shiny shinys..." He rubs his chin, "Shockwave? He's that uhhhh..." He snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah, that guy! Yeah, he's around. Gots some guys following him around too, yannow? Probably all nerdy science-y types though, hawhaw!" Rampage nods to himself, "Yeup, yeup. Why do you care though?" Sentinel Prime nods, frowning bitterly. "Yeah, he knows a lot, doesn't he? More than *you* people have been telling me..." But for now, he resigns himself to just walking back to base until he feels good enough to drive again. "He knows more than -I- know," Patchwork agrees with a dry tone, huffing quietly as she trudges along next to Prime, waiting until he's feeling well enough to shift, at which point she'll follow suite. "Heh heh, not -all- nerdy science-y types though." Astrotrain chuckles to himself, already plotting a course ahead of time, his interior console lighting up with Ibex's position lit up on Cybertron's surface. "...course I seem to remember being a bit more of a prissy good soldier type back then..." He shudders visibly. "Blech. Thank the maker fer small miracles and millions of years to change a mech. A'right Fido, you can have the treaty weaty. Now Uncle Astrotrain's gotta do some thinking, so clam up for a bit!" And with that, the energon cube is released, dropping to the floor next to the predacon as the triplechanger sets a proper orbital course. Rampage grabs the energon cube and gives it a good sniff like it was a glass of fancy wine. "Yeah, yeah! I hear ya!" And so Rampage sits back and drinks. Today has been a good day!